


[Fanart] Magical Winds & Shrunken Kings

by rigaudshemlock



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigaudshemlock/pseuds/rigaudshemlock
Summary: Shrunken down and trapped in his own crown, Arthur is carried away by a magical wind, and none too happy about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: The Melee Challenge





	[Fanart] Magical Winds & Shrunken Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> "Autumn" & Hex[A0DDE6]
> 
> Created for the Melee Challenge by the Merlin Fic Book Club.

"Help! _Merlin, you idiot_!"


End file.
